ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Day to Die
| Pages = 279 | Year = 2376 | Stardate = 53400 | ISBN = 0743457145 }} Beginning an all-new series of Klingon adventures! Summary ;From the book jacket: :These are the voyages of the Klingon Defense Force vessel I.K.S. ''Gorkon, part of the mighty new Chancellor-class. Its mission: to explore strange new worlds... to seek out new life and new civilizations...'' :...and to conquer them for the greater glory of the Klingon Empire! :Newly inducted into the prestigious [[Order of the Bat'leth|Order of the ''Bat'leth]], Captain Klag, son of M'Raq, leads the crew of the Gorkon into the unexplored Kavrot Sector to find new planets on which to plant the Klingon flag. There, they discover the Children of San-Tarah, a species with a warrior culture that rivals – and perhaps exceeds – the Klingons' own, living on a planet that would be a great addition to the Empire. Klag could call in General Talak's fleet to bring the world under the Klingons' heel – but the San-Tarah offer Klag a challenge he cannot refuse. The Gorkon crew and the San-Tarah will engage in several martial contests. If the Klingons lose, they will go and never trouble the planet again – but if they are victorious, the San-Tarah will cede themselves to the Empire, and Klag will have singlehandedly conquered an entire world!'' :The first tale in a glorious adventure that will be remembered in song and story throughout the Empire! Characters ;Klag : Captain of the IKS Gorkon ;Kornan : First Officer of the IKS Gorkon ;Toq : Second Officer of the IKS Gorkon ; B'Oraq : Chief Medical Officer of the IKS Gorkon ; Lokor : Security Chief of the IKS Gorkon ;Rodek : Gunner of the IKS Gorkon ;Leskit : Helmsman of the IKS Gorkon ; Morr : Klag's personal guard on the IKS Gorkon ;Worf : Federation Ambassador to Qo'noS ;Martok : Chancellor of the Klingon High Council ;Drex : Former First Officer of the IKS Gorkon References Arbiter of Succession; ''B'Moth'', IKS; Bajoran; Bajoran wormhole; bat'leth; Battle of Cardassia; Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt; bekk; Beta Quadrant; bloodwine; Boreth; Borg; Breen; bridge; captain's chair; captain's ready room; Cardassia; Cardassian; Chancellor of the Klingon High Council; Changeling; Chief of Staff; Chin'toka system; communications station; communicator; d'k tahg; Dahar master; Damar; discommendation; Dominion; Dominion War; Duras, son of Ja'rod; emperor; engineering station; First Battle of Chin'toka; Gamma Quadrant; general; God; Gowron; Gre'thor; Hall of Warriors; House of Duras; House of Martok; Human; Hur'q; impulse drive; intercom; Jem'Hadar; K'Tal; Kahless (clone); Kahless the Unforgettable; Kargan; Ketha lowlands; ketracel-white; Khitomer; Klingon; Klingon Civil War; Klingon disruptor; Klingon Empire; Klingon High Council; Kor; Kri'stak volcano; Lukara; Martok (Changeling); mek'leth; Narendra III; ''Ning'tao'', IKS; [[Order of the Bat'leth|Order of the Bat'leth]]; Orias system; PADD; ''Pagh'', IKS; Picard, Jean-Luc; probe; Qo'noS; Romulan; ''Rotarran'', IKS; science station; Second Battle of Chin'toka; Shakespeare, William; standard orbit; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Medical Academy; Sto-vo-kor; Sword of Kahless; transporter; transporter room; turbolift; Ty'Gokor; United Federation of Planets; Vorta; warp drive External link * |next = Honor Bound }} Good Day to Die, A